


Re : Âme du Passé

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/F, F/M, Female Harry, M/M, Past Lives, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Isabelle Potter et Luna vont à Mystic Falls avec Teddy, les deux sorcières ont bien l'intention de protéger ceux qu'elles aiment. Mais aussi d'apprendre d'avantage sur les différents types de magie ainsi que sur les rêves étranges d'Isabelle.





	Re : Âme du Passé

 

Les rares fois où Isabelle Potter avait osé se projeter dans l'avenir elle n'avait jamais imaginé être aussi heureuse. Elle s'était vue travaillant pour le Ministère de la Magie anglais, traquant des mangemorts peut-être, pas vraiment heureuse, à part pour les visites à son filleul ou encore lorsqu'elle voyait ses amis, mais elle avait été prête à faire ce qui était attendue d'elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait pensé avoir le choix, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait été 'formé' après tout. C'était sans compter son propre état ou l'amitié d'une jolie blonde unique en son genre et qu'elle avait accepté d'héberger après la bataille de Poudlard.

Luna avait logé avec son père dans un hôtel pendant un temps, leur maison ayant été détruite durant la guerre, lorsque les mangemorts avaient tenté de capturer Isabelle, Hermione et Ron, lorsque Xenophillius les avait livré pour sa fille. Elle avait vraiment essayé de rester avec son père, d'accepter son réconfort après les semaines emprisonnée au Manoir Malefoy, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Xeno n'était plus quelqu'un avec qui elle se sentait en sécurité, en plus même si elle savait que c'était pour elle, elle lui en voulait d'avoir ainsi trahi Isabelle, Hermione et Ron. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Isabelle, la sorcière aux cheveux ébènes avait proposé de l'héberger quelques jours, le temps que Luna se remette un peu ou en tout cas ne prenne une décision quand à son avenir à elle. 

Après la mort de Voldemort, Isabelle avait eu qu'une envie, sombrer, elle avait bu pour oublier les horreurs qu'elle avait vu. Jedusor avait pris du plaisir à lui envoyer des visions d'horreur concernant ses séances de torture particulièrement. La sorcière aux yeux émeraude n'avait jamais voulu savoir à quel point une personne pouvait souffrir avant de s'arrêter de hurler, ou même de gémir.... Elle n'avait pas non plus voulu savoir combien de temps un individu mettait pour se vider de son sang...Néanmoins Jedusor le lui avait montré, et ce avec plaisir, quoiqu'elle fasse elle n'avait pas pu éviter de le voir. Même lorsqu'elle avait travaillé encore et encore sur son occlumencie, le lien qui existait entre eux dû à l'horcruxe était trop fort. Jedusor était déjà dans son esprit, il existait déjà une porte, une qu'elle ne pouvait pas fermer. Pourtant elle avait essayé, certes sans l'aide de Rogue, elle n'avait pas voulu lui demander quoique ce soit après tout ce qui c'était passé et elle ne l'avait jamais regretté. Même après avoir appris al vérité sur son cas.

Rogue avait certes été un espion au service de Dumbledore, il avait pris des risques mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait été un horrible être humain, sans parler de ses capacités de professeur. Il avait été cruel envers elle et Neville à cause d'une prophétie, une prophétie qui avait été rapporté par lui à Voldemort. Une prophétie qui avait condamné leurs deux familles, par sa faute. Rogue n'avait juré sa loyauté à Dumbledore que parce qu'il voulait protéger Lily Evans Potter. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas défendu après la guerre, disant simplement qu'il n'avait pas réellement tué Dumbledore vu que non seulement l'homme était déjà mourant mais qu'il l'avait fait à sa demande. Elle avait donné le osuvenir en question à Kingsley et s'était lavé les mains de cette histoire. 

Sans l'aide de l'ancien professeur des potions, protéger son esprit avait demandé une certaine imagination et beaucoup de recherche, heureusement elle avait eu Luna et Hermione, ainsi que Neville qui était un occlumens vu qu'il était le dernier Londubat. Elle n'avait pas été une experte à l'époque et elle ne l'était toujours pas aujourd'hui mais elle avait su assez pour protéger son esprit, enfin dans des circonstances normales. Le lien qu'elle avait avec Jedusor, ce n'était pas une circonstance normale.

Après la bataille de Poudlard, comme c'était connu aujourd'hui mais qu'elle avait considéré comme un désastre ainsi qu'un massacre à l'époque, Isabelle avait craqué. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire et continuer à vivre ensuite, ça avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'elle avait jamais eu à faire. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas tuée, et elle en avait eu envie, non seulement parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire vivre, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait été absolument horrifiée d'apprendre qu'elle était une horcruxe. Savoir qu'elle avait vécu avec une partie de l'âme du meurtrier de ses parents, de ce psychopathe, dans sa cicatrice, oui elle s'était réveillée plus d'une fois pour aller vomir. Elle ne l'avait pas fait pour une seule et unique raison, pour Teddy. 

La sorcière aux yeux émeraudes en avait voulu à Remus pour vouloir abandonner son fils et Tonks après avoir appris qu'il allait être père, elle lui avait crié dessus et elle ne l'avait pas regretté. Elle savait qu'une fois que la prophétie avait été faite, que ses parents avaient été plus ou moins condamné, Jedusor ne l'aurait jamais laissé vivre tant qu'elle représentait un danger pour lui. Cependant elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était demandé pourquoi ils étaient restés en Angleterre en premier lieu. Pourquoi avaient-ils choisi de se battre alors qu'ils voulaient avoir une famille ? Elle avait cru que Remus avait compris et qu'il acceptait la situation, jusqu'au moment où il était apparu à la bataille de Poudlard. Suivi de Tonks. 

Ils avaient tous les deux laissé Teddy derrière, ils avaient risqué leurs vies sans penser à leur fils et elle avait été horrifié de l'apprendre. Certes il était resté avec Andromeda, mais ça n'était pas assez. Andy était une femme formidable, mais elle avait trop perdu durant la guerre, comme eux tous, néanmoins Andromeda n'avait pas eu beaucoup en dehors de son mari et de sa fille. Perdre les deux, ça l'avait dévasté, elle n'avait pas pu s'occuper de Teddy, c'était trop douloureux pour elle de le voir changer de couleur d'yeux ou de cheveux, comme avait fait sa fille. S'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre option, peut-être qu'elle se serait accrochée, mais là elle s'était contentée de confier Teddy à Isabelle qui avait été vraiment soulagée d'avoir d'abord Kreature puis Luna.

C'était pour lui qu'Isabelle s'était accrochée à la vie, qu'elle avait tout fait pour sortir des ténèbres, qu'elle s'était battue tout simplement. Son fils adoptif lui avait donné la force d'avancer.

Isabelle n'aurait peut-être jamais eu le cran de quitter l'Angleterre si ça n'avait pas été pour Luna. Ca avait été une idée de la blonde, l'idée de prendre un nouveau départ, loin des souvenirs de guerre et de souffrance. Bien sûr Luna ne l'avait pas présenté comme ça mais ça avait été l'idée et contemplant la vue qu'elle avait de son appartement à Venise, la femme aux cheveux ébènes ne pouvait retenir un sourire. Ca n'avait été évident tout les jours, s'occuper d'un nouveau-né, ce n'était pas chose facile, surtout lorsqu'on avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire, encore moins lorsqu'on luttait contre les souvenirs d'horreurs et qu'on avait souvent des crises de panique. Mais elles avaient tenu le coup et à présent à vingt-cinq ans, presque vingt-six, Isabelle était bien, même mieux, elle était heureuse. Il y avait des mauvais jours bien sûr, mais ils étaient de plus en plus rare, même chose pour Luna, chaque jour qui passait sa petite sœur, était un peu plus souriante, rayonnante même. Comme elle l'avait été à leur rencontre.

"Isa." appela Luna en entrant dans le salon, observant sa sœur aînée qui était sur le balcon de leur appartement, profitant du soleil. 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Isabelle en se tournant vers elle, notant l'expression sur le visage de la blonde, elle avait quelque chose à lui demander et elle hésitait.

"Si on déménageait, ça te poserait un problème ?" demanda Luna, légèrement hésitante.

"Où souhaites-tu aller ?" questionna intriguée Isabelle en rentrant dans l'appartement, posant sa tasse de thé dans l'évier.

"Tu sais que j'étudie la magie wiccan." dit Luna.

"Bien sûr, on a fait des voyages à ce sujet." acquiesça Isabelle, elles habitaient certes en Italie actuellement mais ça faisait un an, elles avaient voyagé dans plusieurs endroits au fil des années, s'installant plus ou moins longtemps quelque part.

L'étude des différents types de magie, ça avait été un sujet qui avait fasciné Luna depuis toujours, plus que les différentes créatures même, leurs voyages les avaient donc conduites à divers endroits dans le monde, mais à chaque fois il y avait eu une raison pour qu'elles s'installent quelque part. Un lieu à visiter, à étudier même le plus souvent, ou une zone magique d'où elles pouvaient aller, être guider, se renseigner... 

Encouragée par Luna, Isabelle avait peu à peu réussi à surmonter son apriori vis à vis de la magie, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, ça avait paru magnifique, génial même. Elle avait vite déchanté par contre, la magie était terrible, peu à peu elle ne s'était concentrée que sur ce point là. Leurs voyages, les études de Luna, ça lui avait rappelé qu'il y avait de la beauté dans la magie, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait continué ses études magiques, ayant passé ses ASPICS par correspondance, refusant de retourner à Poudlard. Tout comme Luna d'ailleurs, il y avait bien trop de souvenirs douloureux au château. 

Elle s'était rappelée de la beauté de la magie, elle était d'ailleurs aidée par le fait que Teddy était là, son fils adoptif était un enfant qui adorait voir de la magie, c'était un peu normal d'ailleurs. Isabelle faisait toujours un grand nombre de chose de manière 'normale'. Comme cuisiner par exemple. Elle ne voulait pas s'appuyer trop sur sa magie, trop de sorciers étaient incapable de se débrouiller sans et elle refusait d'être ajoutée à la liste.

"Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Un nouveau lieu a attiré ton attention ?" questionna Isabelle.

"Pas exactement un lieu, quoique l'endroit à l'air important dans l'histoire des wiccans, mais plus une personne. Il y a quelques semaines j'ai commencé à discuter avec une prof d'université, une prof qui donnait des cours sur l'occulte et qui descend d'une puissante lignée wiccan, les Bennett." expliqua Luna. "Elle n'est pas vraiment bavarde c'est vrai et elle est hésitante à l'idée de parler à quelqu'un au sujet de la magie mais j'ai réussi à la rassurer. Lui expliquant que j'avais des pouvoirs et que ma curiosité était réelle, que je m'intéressais vraiment à toute sorte de magie. Je l'ai donc convaincue et on discute de manière plus régulière maintenant, mais elle refuse de trop parler par mail ou téléphone. Elle veut le faire face à face. Elle habite en Amérique du Nord, en Virginie dans une petite ville appelée Mystic Falls."

"Tu voudrais qu'on aille s'installer là-bas ?" demanda Isabelle songeuse.

"Oui, Sheila Bennet est la première sorcière wiccan qui semble réellement d'accord à l'idée de partager son savoir avec une sorcière de notre genre. Après je sais que c'est un gros changement." grimaça Luna.

"Mais tu sens que c'est la chose à faire." contra Isabelle, habituée aux pressentiments de sa petite sœur depuis le temps et puis elle partageait ce sentiment. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle avait comme besoin de se rendre dans cette petite ville. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom pourtant ça semblait familier, pourquoi ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Etait-ce lié aux rêves étranges qu'elle faisait parfois ? Aux rêves concernant d'autres personnes, dont un homme qui revenait presque tout le temps, blond aux yeux bleus ? Pourquoi les tenues étaient-elles si différentes ? Comme d'un autre temps.

"Oui." acquiesça Luna sans hésiter.

" Je n'ai rien contre." finit par dire Isabelle. "Cela plaira probablement à Teddy de pouvoir parler tout le temps anglais. J'espère juste qu'il fera moins chaud à Mystic Falls parce que ça commence à me peser le climat de Venise."

Sa réponse fit pousser un cri de joie de la part de Luna qui lui sauta au cou, tandis qu'Isabelle ne pouvait pas retenir un léger rire, elle était toujours heureuse lorsqu'elle réussissait à faire plaisir à ceux qu'elle aimait. Teddy et Luna étaient en tête de liste.

Qu'est ce qui les attendait à Mystic Falls ? 


End file.
